paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Water Park
This story is created by Chasebuddy22. Don't edit it without my permission. Summary The new Water park is finally opened. Zuma is really excited about it as he wanted to go on every rides. But every time he wants to go there, some miserable trouble just pop up out of no where. Due to these trouble, he also miss the grand opening ceremony of the Park too. If these things keeps happening, will he ever be able to go to the new Water Park?. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The Stupendous News: It was early morning in Adventure Bay. It's started to get a little bit busy in the street as some of the citizen went for work. Zuma just woke up with the sound of a knock on his pup house. He yawned a bit and went to open the door. It was his best friend Rocky. Zuma: Oh.. Morning Wocky *Still sleepy* What's up..? Rocky: Come on sleepy head. *Giggles* Let's go get some breakfast. Everyone else must have been finish eating by now. Zuma: Yeah. *Stretching a bit* I guess I'm still tiwed due to that wescue we did last night. Well, Let's go now. Wace you. Rocky: Huh? What? *Seeing Zuma runs* Hey wait. I wasn't ready. *Running* Zuma: *Waits for Rocky* What took you so long? *Eating his breakfast* Rocky: Uh.. *Catching his breath* I..wasn't... ready. Zuma began to munching on the food. As he ate, he could hear the TV was on. The news on the TV made Zuma's eyes brighten with excitement. He couldn't stop himself. He came to the TV room leaving his food bowl. Rocky followed him to see what made him go in there very strangely. Rocky: Hey What's wrong? Why did you leave your breakfast? Zuma: Wocky!! Nobody is gonna bothew about food at a time like this *talks excitedly* The new Water Pawk is going to be open today. I can't wait to see the wides and stuff. Dude, Aren't you excited? Rocky: Not exactly. Water Parks means water and water is not my thing. Zuma: *Rolls his eyes* Oh come on Wocky. You will love this one. It is not that bad. There will be many wides and bunch of tweats and food will be available in there too. I will go ask Wyder if we can go there this evening. Tonight, a huge opening cewemony will take place. I can't wait. Rocky: I will go there as long as you promise that I'll not get wet. Brrr... I can't believe I'm going to a place full of water. Zuma: *Chuckles* Oh Wocky. Come on. Let's go and meet Wyder dude. So the two pups went toward the backyard. They saw Ryder and Chase playing with an old Frisbee. Ryder notice Zuma running toward him very excitedly. Ryder: Hey pups. Zuma, Why are you so excited? Zuma: Wyder! I just wanted to ask if we can go to the new Water Park. It's gonna be open this evening. Please can we go? Ryder: Of course Zuma. You all been really good pups. I think we all deserve a nice day with fun. Zuma: Weally? You are the best Wyder. *Howling* I honestly cannot wait to swim. Chase: I heard it will be one of the best Water Parks. Zuma: It's more than best. It's amazingly incwedibly best with lots of water wides and games. It also have a huge woller coaster with water tracks and water spwaying games too. Marshall: Huh? Water spraying games, you say? I got to try this. And uh... What's wrong Rocky? Rocky: I guess I won't like this place. Water sprayers are not my friend!. *Sigh* Zuma, Marshall and Chase let out a chuckle. Ryder: You can at least go and have fun there. It's going to be cool. Hmm.. I might wanna go and help Mayor Goodway with the work. She might need a lot of help. Rocky, wanna come with me. We might need your tools as well. *Pet Zuma and Marshall* Rocky: Coming Ryder. Arf arf. Bye guys. Zuma: Bye dude. See ya later. *Waving his paw* Hey Mawshall.. Chase. Wanna play tag? Marshall: Sure. I love to play. Chase: Me too. *Tags Zuma* You are it. Try and catch me. Zuma: That totally sound like a challenge. *Runs* Soon both of Rocky and Ryder arrived to the water park. They saw Mayor Goodway who was really excited to see them. Mayor Goodway: Ryder. Isn't this the most excited day? I hope you guys are ready for the new Water park. Ryder: Yeah. Zuma is pretty excited. He cannot wait for the ceremony too. Rocky: He was really excited that he left the breakfast in midway. *Laughing* Mayor Goodway: Me too. The parks progress is nearly done. It will be finish by tonight. Ryder: That's great news Mayor. Zuma is gonna be so happy when he hear this. The brown Lab pup walked in to the lookout finding Rubble who was watching Apollo the super pup. Zuma smiled a bit as he saw which episode Rubble was watching. The whole crew of pups had watched the same episode like.. fifty times. He walked to the beanbag and called out the bulldog's name. Zuma: Wubble. *Waiting for respond* Wubble? Are you.. listening? Just then Rubble snap out of the cartoon and came to real world. Rubble: Yea.. I'm listening. *Laugh awkwardly* Zuma: Just came here to see you and wanted to say that the new park is finally opening. I can't wait to take a dip. Rubble: Awesome! I just wish that they have those new improved Apollo the super pups DVD in one of those games booth. Some says that DVD has almost every episode of Apollo. Even newer ones. Zuma: That's cool. I hope you get them weally soon bud. So which episode is this? Rubble: Hmm.. It's Apollo saves the bunnies from that sneaky spider king. Funny thing is that this episode is exactly the same from my dream. Zuma: Huh? Your dweam? Rubble: Never mind *Chuckles* After one hour of watching their favorite cartoon, they both heard Ryder's ATV and Rocky's truck sound. Rocky: Hi pups, How is it going? Zuma: Hey Wocky. So how is the pwepawations for the park? *Walking up to him* Ryder: It's getting finished. So get ready, cause we will leave in two hours. Rocky, inform the other pups. Rocky: Sure thing *Runs out of the lookout to inform his fellow crew* Arf arf. ___________________________________________________________________________________ The flounder Rescue After an hour or two, the pups were still running around like maniacs. They all were excited for the trip as they got ready in their usual gears. Zuma was currently testing out his pup pack since it got damaged. Zuma: Warf warf. Okay that's better. Now It's time to go to the cewemony. *Runs toward the other pups* Marshall: Hey Zuma. I hope you're ready cause I'm gonna beat your record of the biggest splash ever. Zuma: Nah ah. You're not gonna do it because I'm the champ at sea dude. Marshall: Ha! We'll see about that. *Looks competitive* Zuma: Guess we will. Rocky: I'm not sure about this guys but I'm pretty sure that if any of you guys splash me with wet water then I'm gonna be mad about it. Zuma: No one is going to splash you *Shrug* Rocky: Really Zuma? Don't you remember when the new pool was opened? When you guys splashed me?. I could still remember, the feeling of water.. brrrr... *Shivers* All of them laughed except Rocky but anyways he joined as well. Meanwhile Ryder was getting ready to go. He went to get the pup pad when a call came. He then picked his call. Ryder: Hello, Ryder here. Captain turbot: Emergency Ryder. My flounder hit a rock while I was trying to save Wally's pup. That wandering little walrus is trap under water. Wally is really worried. And my flounder is sinking. Ryder: Oh no. That's a big problem. But don't worry. The Paw patrol will rescue you. No job is too big, no pup is too small. Paw patrol to the lookout. Pups: Ryder needs us. Zuma: Oh no! I hope we huwwies. I don't wanna miss the big event today. *Runs toward the lookout* After an exciting elevator scene later, the pups stood in attention. Chase spoke his line. Chase: Paw patrol reporting for duty, Ryder sir. Ryder: We have a major trouble in our hand. Wally's pup got stuck under water. Pups: *Gasp* Zuma: We need to save the little dude before something wowse happens. Ryder: Captain turbot tried to help but he hit a rock and now his flounder is sinking. We have two rescues to do. Zuma. I need you to help me rescue the little walrus down under water by using your sub. Zuma: Weady, set, get wet. Ryder: Next I need Rocky. You need to find something in your truck to stop the boat from sinking. With your tools in your pup pack, you should be able to fix the hole. Rocky: Don't lose it, reuse it. The crew approached to the beach really quickly while Zuma went to look for the walrus pup. Ryder: Rocky. Find something to fix the flounder. Rocky: Sure thing Ryder. Arf. Ryder: Ready Zuma? Zuma: You bet. Warf warf, sub. Just then Zuma's hovercraft changed into a sub. Ryder got into it and they both went to dive in to find the baby walrus. Once Zuma shined his hovercraft's light on a spot, they saw the walrus who was trapped between two rocks. Zuma: Oh oh, Wyder. The little dude is twap between those wocks. How are we gonna wescue the little guy. Ryder: Hmm.. Can you use your rescue arms to move the rocks so the pup can get free? Zuma: Gweat idea! Ruff ruff wescue arm. Soon enough, they got the baby walrus on loose. They made it back to the surface just in time to see Wally and Walinda. Baby Walrus: Arf arf Wally and Walinda: Arf arf *Facing toward Ryder and Zuma* Captain Turbot: I think they both said thanks. Ryder: Well then, whenever you are in trouble, just yelp Zuma: Or bark *Chuckles* Ryder: For help. Woah Captain, you are sinking really fast. Captain Turbot: Oh right... Helppp *Starts running around like a maniac* Ryder: Hey Rocky, have you found something to fix captain's flounder? Rocky: Yeah. This old rusty metal piece is perfect to stop the leak till he can fix it properly. Ryder: Great, I am going to get you here in my ATV. Soon enough Ryder arrive to the beach to get Rocky and the metal piece. Rocky was a bit disappointed that he has to cross across the water. Rocky: Okay Ryder. Drive carefully. I don't wanna get wet. Ryder: *Chuckles* Let's go Rocky. We need to get there before the boat sink. *Drives toward the flounder* Ryder: Hmm I need a screw drive. Rocky. *Putting on his scuba gear* Rocky: Arf Arf Screw driver. Ryder: Zuma. You can hold the metal. *Taking the screw driver* Let's go Zuma. *Dives* Zuma was holding the metal while Ryder was tightening the screw with the screw driver. Once the job was done, they went up to the surface. Zuma popped out really faster splashing a giant wave. Bad luck for Rocky, that he got wet. Rocky: Eww Zuma.. I'm all WET!! *Shaking himself dry* Ryder: *Chuckles* Oh Rocky. Captain Turbot, the flounder is good as new. Captain Turbot: Woo hoo. Thank you Ryder for saving me and the little walrus. Once the crew got back to the shore, Rocky notice the sudden feeling of Zuma. Zuma had a bit sad expression on his face. Rocky: Hey Zuma, Why the long face? What's wrong? *Asked worriedly* Zuma: Oh It's nothing.. Just a bit disappointed to miss the cewemony. *Whimpers* Ryder: Come on Zuma. It going to be okay.. Maybe they are still there. *Scratch Zuma's ears* When they arrive to the ceremony place, all the peoples were leaving. Mayor Goodway turn to see the pups. Mayor Goodway: Pups!! Ryder!! The ceremony was a giant hit. Everyone enjoyed it. Uhh.. but where were you? Ryder: We were on a mission, that's why WIP